


Ice Cream

by KingPolar



Series: Darling In Highschool [6]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPolar/pseuds/KingPolar
Summary: Hiro and Zero Two have an ill-advised snack on a rainy day.





	Ice Cream

“Hurry, darling, hurry!” Zero Two called out behind her, laughing as she ducked under the cover of a nearby convenience store canopy. Heavy raindrops came down hard around them.

Hiro joined her soon after, both of them drenched beyond belief. “Ugh, that rain came out of nowhere… here, Zero Two, let me.” He pulled out a small handkerchief and started to wipe the water from Zero Two’s face, who basked under Hiro’s care. 

The two of them had been on a date, a nice walk through a park, before the sudden downpour ruined their plans. Entirely unexpected, all Hiro and Zero Two could do was run for cover. Thankfully, they had been close to a convenience store; although that did not stop the two of them from getting absolutely soaked during their mad rush through the rain.

Zero Two beamed with happiness at Hiro once he was done. “Heh, thanks, darling! My turn!” She eagerly took the cloth from him and began to dry his face in return, her touch soft and loving. Once Hiro was dry, Zero Two smiled and gently leaned in to kiss him.

Their lips met halfway, and the two of them enjoyed the taste of each other’s lips. They soon broke apart, breathless, but remained leaning against each other with their foreheads touching, eyes full of love staring at each other.

“Zero Two.” Hiro softly whispered. “Yes, darling?” She asked, equally as quiet. “Let’s get inside. This canopy is too small and my back has been getting hit by rain this entire time,” he whispered again with the straightest face he could make.

She drew back laughing, and Hiro couldn’t stop the grin that broke across his face due to her contagious laughter. “Aw darling, that’s mean! We were having a moment!”

“You know I still love you.” Teased Hiro, gently nipping at her nose. “Hmph!” Zero Two dramatically turned up her nose, pretending to ignore Hiro.

“How about this, Zero Two? I’ll treat you to anything inside.” Offered Hiro with a smile, pulling open the door. She grinned and quickly kissed his cheek before dashing in. “Apology accepted!”

Hiro shook his head with a smile at Zero Two’s enthusiasm. He followed in after his excited girlfriend, and offered a friendly smile and nod to the bored looking red-haired employee at the register when she called out a depressed sounding “Welcome.”

“Hey darling, over here!” Hiro turned to find Zero Two excitedly pointing down at an ice cream freezer, energetically jumping up and down in place.

With a small laugh, Hiro made his way over. “Darling, it’s wintertime. It’s cold and it’s even raining right now. Are you sure you want ice cream?”

Zero Two smirked. “Winter is the best time! The ice cream melts slower so we can savor it!” Again, Hiro laughed. That logic was certainly difficult to deny. “Alright, alright. What do you want? I’ll just get the same thing you do.”

With focus only reserved for her darling and mecha-fighting, Zero Two stared at her various options, seemingly in deep thought. Hiro raised an eyebrow at her sudden shift in demeanor but shrugged it off. Patiently, he waited for her to make her choice.

After five minutes or so, Hiro having pulled out his phone and texting Goro in boredom, Zero Two suddenly exclaimed, “Got it!” Startled, Hiro jumped in place and fumbled to catch the phone he had accidentally thrown into the air, barely preventing it from hitting the ground and suffering potentially irreparable damage.

With a sigh of relief, Hiro returned the phone to his pocket, ignoring Zero Two’s poorly concealed smile and laughter. “Which one do you want, Zero Two?” 

With another muted snicker, she turned away from her boyfriend to proudly point into the freezer. “I want that one, darling!” 

Hiro cracked a grin. “Figures. That definitely looks the most sugary out of all of them.” Zero Two nodded excitedly, seemingly seeing no downside in his words and not understanding that Hiro’s description might have been a bad thing.

Pulling open the freezer and reaching in to pull out two of the pink cotton candy flavored ice cream cartons Zero Two had pointed out, Hiro returned to the cash register with an eager girlfriend bouncing after him.

“Just two of these, please.” Hiro politely said, placing the cartons down on the counter. As the female red-haired employee began scanning them, Hiro reached down into his pocket to take out his wallet. He frowned when he felt nothing there. 

Quiet snickering from behind him instantly told him where it went. Sighing loudly, Hiro just held out his hand behind his back. When he felt a leathery object being placed down, he closed his fingers around it and drew back his now wallet containing fist.

Glancing up at the price on the electric register display and pulling out the appropriate payment, Hiro handed the money to the mildly amused looking cashier. 

“Here’s your change,” she droned, passing some coins and a receipt back to Hiro along with the two ice cream cartons. “Want some spoons?” “Yes please.” Accepting the plastic spoons, he smiled. “Thank you.” She silently smiled back in reply, Hiro already being pulled away by an eager Zero Two.

Dragging him to one of the tables by the window and gently pushing him onto one of the benches, she slid up right next to him, wrapping her arms around his arm and laying her head on his shoulder. “Daaah-ling!” Zero Two sang, looking up at him with bright eyes. “Let’s eat!”

With a small grin at her enthusiasm, Hiro put down the ice cream cartons on the table and pulled off their tops, passing one of the containers and a spoon to Zero Two, who was practically bouncing in place with excitement. 

Almost immediately, she began to dig in, shoving a spoonful of the pink ice cream into her mouth. She softly moaned in satisfaction as the flavor of sugary sweet cotton candy melted in her mouth. “Sooo good!” Zero Two squealed, pushing her head against Hiro’s shoulder once again.

Hiro laughed at the ticklish feeling of her hair rubbing against his bare neck, and began eating his own carton.

“Mmm, it’s pretty good.” He hummed. True to her word, the taste of the ice cream did seem to be enhanced by the cold weather.

“Right?!” Zero Two happily replied, digging back in with gusto.

A couple minutes later, she leaned back into Hiro with a breathless sigh of contentment. “That was delicious!” 

Hiro laughed. Looking down until his carton that had just barely passed the halfway point, he gently elbowed Zero Two’s back. Tilting her head back to look at Hiro upside down, she hummed in question. 

“Want the rest of mine?” He offered.

Zero Two excitedly sat up. “Really!?” She slightly deflated, a touch of concern entering her voice. “I mean, really?” 

Hiro smiled. “Go for it.” 

Suddenly throwing herself at him, Zero Two caught his lips in a deep kiss, a startled Hiro almost dropping the ice cream in surprise.

“Thank you thank you thank you, darling!” Eagerly she took the carton from his hands and eagerly began to dig in, energetically shoving spoonful after spoonful into her mouth.

Hiro laughed, and carefully pulled her into his lap. As she ate, he pressed his face against her hair, breathing in the delightful scent of his girlfriend. He silently marveled at her immunity to brain freezes.

Once again, Zero Two finished the ice cream in record time, slamming the empty carton on the table with a small burp. Hiro grinned as she suddenly blushed when she realized what she did. “Shut up.” Zero Two grumbled in embarrassment.

“I didn’t say anything,” Hiro smirked.

She pouted cutely. “You’re so mean, darling.”

Suddenly, Hiro leaned in close to her face, Zero Two quietly letting out a small squeal of surprise. 

“D-darling? What are y-you doing?” She tried to back away, but one of Hiro’s hand rose up from her waist and up her neck into her hair, firmly preventing her from moving. 

He leaned in even closer, and carefully licked a bit of pink ice cream off her cheek. Zero Two blushed.

“Mhm, delicious.” Hiro looked into her eyes with a small smirk. “The ice cream is alright too.”

Her face turned crimson.

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet for all your HiroTwo needs.
> 
> So. How bout that Ep18? Not gonna lie, I wasn’t bothered as much as everyone else seemed to be. Mitsuru and Kokoro, while a cute couple, never really interested me - my eyes are basically only for Hiro and Zero Two. As long as the OG couple are together, I’m pretty sure I could deal with anything. But believe me, the second they’re separated imma be a mess.
> 
> And holy shit did Hiro sound angry at the end. I honestly can’t wait for next week and to finally see Hiro go back to being a leader to start the Parasite Uprising. Don’t forget the additional hype for Blue Oni Hiro! I hope he turns out to be super strong and ends up killing the Nines 2v8 with Zero Two (because they obviously deserve death after hurting his waifu).
> 
> Anyways, about the fic. When I was brainstorming some ideas for my latest Kill la Kill fic, I couldn't decide between pizza and ice cream. So I went “Hey, might as well write a fic for DitF.” And yeah, I’ll shamelessly admit the wintertime lines were practically ripped from The King’s Avatar OVA Ep3. That was actually another reason I wrote this fic. I was watching that and when those lines were said, I was like, “Holy shit. Imma write this down.”
> 
> So yeah, thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave a review!


End file.
